sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Caine the wolf
''Basic Info '' Caine is a Fan Based character made by http://cainethewolf.deviantart.com/. Statistics ' ''Given Name: Caine Xio Prower Motto: "If you can't beat 'em, at least rip 'em up a little." Height: 5' Weight: 101 lbs Species: ''Timber wolf ''Fur: Brown, Yellowish muzzle and patch on chest. Markings: "Akeala-Xio" Tattoo on right arm Sexuality: Straight Relationship: Married Team/Position: Renegade/Power Occupation: Current Black Ops, Former G.U.N Agent Other Forms: Dark, Super, Blood-Hunger Themes: ''"Bleed It Out"-Linkin Park {Normal}, "Nightmare"- Avenged Sevenfold {Dark}, "No More Sorrow"- Linkin Park {Super}, "Bodies"- Drowning Pool {Blood-Hunger} ''Alignment: Chaotic Good Story Begins Caine's life has been very hard for him, constantly uprooted. He has a hatred for Eggman and an appitite for violence to match. Spends time either with Kaya, working, or as the power member of Team Renegade. '''Early life Caine once lived with his pack, The Akeala-Xio, in the Great Forest of Mobius. They were one of the many packs living on Mobius, and so, mostly only vied with other wolves over territory. They lived in peace with the outside world, and had no conflict with the modernized Mobians. Everything was peaceful... untill HE came. The one known as Robotnik came to the pack one night with many armed soldiers. Robotnik asked for the allegience of the wolves to his cause. He wanted them to join his army and become more of his soldiers so that he could overrun Mobotropolis. He promised them weapons and power. The wolves wanted no part of the man's plot. Their chief confronted Robotnik about his soldiers, "This is not natural, I sense no life among them." Robotnik tried to decieve them, "I assure you they are very much alive." He demanded their answer. A young cub stole a spear from one of the warriors and charged the invader, but in vain. He was swiped away and thrown against a tree. In the confusion that followed, Robotnik attacked the wolves. The wolves fought off as best they could but were finally killed. The unconscious cub the Xio's only survivor. After the pack When Caine came to, all around were the dead. He set about disposing of the bodies, as was the custom, he found a burning branch and started the funeral pyre. He howled for all his packmates, for what was lost, and for his lonlieness. He let sleep claim him as the fire ate away at the others. Slipping awake he saw a shadowy figure carring him away from the forest, all he's ever known, and his family. He drifted in and out of consciousness for days. Finally giving up, he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in a house of sorts, he could smell three people in the house with him. Foxes. He gets up and cautiously goes to meet his hosts. Two are larger foxes, possibly the parents of the smaller one next to them. The fox cub takes notice of the wolf walking up behind them. The big foxes introduced themselves and their son as Amadeaus, Rosemary and Miles Prower. Amadeaus was Caine's uncle of sorts. He was told of a disturbance in the Great Forest and was sent to investigate. Upon his arrival into the woods he saw smoke rising from the trees. Hurrying to the source he was horrified at the sight of all the burning bodies. searching the area he only found the battered cub. Taking pity on his young relative, he took him away, so that he could live safer than on his own. Caine was adopted by the Prowers within the next few weeks, and taught to live in the modern world. 'Living a new life' Caine adjusted with some difficilty. He would fight with his cousin and sometimes injure him, he periodically hunted other animals, and got very violent every year around the timehis family was killed. He also tried to burn the corpse of a pet chao of Tails's. Amadeus taught him at home untill he reached 7th grade, Amadeus had to enroll Caine in a real school with Tails because he was needed back in the Mobian Army. Caine was sent to school in the same system as Tails; but being Tails is younger than him, they were not in the same building. High school It was when Caine entered his freshman year that the old enemy showed his face again. Mid-year, without warning the school and nearby area was destroyed by the newly christined "Eggman." After blacking out, Caine found himself digging survivors and corpses out of the rubble. Bringing the final body back, Caine collapses. Upon awakening he is questioned by officials about his role in the events the day before. He was unable to answer. They mention him "glowing". Then Caine's anger is peaked when they question his claim to the man's blood. He runs. Circled Caine stops running after nightfall. He finds himself in the Great Forest. After half-wandering, he comes upon his former home. His anger wells, his vision reddens, and he howls. Later he realizes somehow he awakened something... Going Renegade After walking through the woods the next day, he is found by two of his friends from school. Keith the Hedgehog, and Tailsic the Fox. They followed Caine's trail until they lost it in the woods. Then Tailsic, using her tails to fly, carries Keith until they caught sight of him. Convinced they are there to capture him, Caine prepares to fight them. Instead, they ask to join him. They form Team Renegade. 'Part Time Job' After journeying solo, Caine is confronted by Rouge the Bat. Rouge both flirts with him and recruits him for the G.U.N. agency. He accepts and is entered into their training group. 1 year later he turns on GUN and quits. 'Full Time Profession' Not long after, Caine met a hedgehog called, Vince Rinke. Vince leads a Black Operations Base and hired Caine to track down criminals or suspects, or if need be, assassinate. Category:Wolfs